Black And White
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: When an experiment jutsu goes wrong during a joined mission between Tobirama and Izuna, how will Hashirama and Madara cope? De-aging and lemon!


**Black And White**

 **Summary: When an experiment jutsu goes wrong during a joined mission between Tobirama and Izuna, how will Hashirama and Madara cope?**

 **A/N: Tobirama×Madara, my first ever yaoi lemon! Hope you enjoy!**

"Please explain to me _again_ how this happened," a tall, handsome man with pale skin, black eyes and long midnight, wild black hair commanded with a groan as he rubbed his forehead agitatedly, not even bothering to look at the other man with similar features, who just so happens to be his younger brother and whom he was speaking to. He also expertly ignored the fretting idiot of an equally long haired man, his hair the color of chocolate with rich tanned skin and kind, handsome features as the man flitted around the still form on the medical berth they were standing by. "In detail, if you will." Uchiha Madara finally looked up, leveling his little brother with a deadpan expression that had Izuna huffing indignantly.

"As I already told you twice, Nii-san, we were coming back home from our mission when we were ambushed by some ninja from that new village, Kirigakure. Apparently, they just wanted to test out how well they will do against an Uchiha's fire and how well Tobirama will do against them, what with him being the best suiton user in Fire Country." The ponytail wearing Uchiha explained again, touching the single band-aid on his left cheek. It had been a lucky cut of a kunai due to the Water Country's signature shinobi move, the silent killing technique as they called it. They had come from behind Izuna, so his Sharingan hadn't seen them, but Tobirama had had no problem sensing them, being a legendarily good sensor. Had he called out a second later, Izuna would have been either gravely injured or dead. "We were winning, of course." The younger Uchiha went on, as though that were the expected turn of events, which it actually was. After all, Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama were second only to their older brothers in terms of skill and power and _everyone_ knew that. They were not someone you want to mess with separately, but _together_ ... Well, the charcoal that used to be the Kiri ninjas spoke well for themselves. "Until they suddenly pulled some stunt that nearly depleted all of our remaining chakra. Something to do with some strange sword, Samehada or something. We very nearly fainted from the sudden chakra drain."

"You're both just lucky that you have such large chakra reserves," Senju Touka, the first cousin of the two famous Senju brothers, said as she crossed her arms, studying the only unconscious person in the room as Hashirama still fretted over him. "You could have ended up getting yourselves killed." The Shodaime Hokage let out a chocked sound at hearing that even Madara also grew slightly tenser but that was all the reaction they gave.

"So how did it come to this seal being used?" Uzumaki Mito, loving wife of Hashirama and the princess of Uzushiogakure, close allies of Konohagakure, asked from where she was pouring over a spent scroll, trying to bring back the ink that had represented the above mentioned seal so she could study it and possibly, _hopefully,_ reverse its effects.

"Like I said, we were suddenly drained of chakra and Tobirama took that out, saying he had a seal that stores energy or something that should help better than those awful soldier pills the Akamichi had made, so I let him concentrate on that. The next thing I know, there's this big light blinding our enemies and I took the opening to fry them to a crisp." Izuna casually said, as though talking about burning people to death was an every day occurrence. _Well_ , seeing as how many Senju fell by Uchiha fire - _especially_ from these two brothers currently in the small hospital room - it actually was. Or it used to be, while they had still been at war. "I turned around to tell him there was no need for that jutsu he was doing, only to find _what?_ That!" The younger Uchiha pointed towards the still person in the bed, a flash of his original panic appearing in his eyes for a second before he regained his composure. "Your brother has to stop messing around with jutsus, Senju, or one day we'll find him playing around with time or bringing back the dead."

Madara shuddered just at the thought of such a day but before anyone could say anything, their attention was drawn to the rustling of sheets coming from the bed. They all turned their eyes to the stirring figure as their face twitched while they fought to wakefulness. The older Uchiha had to step closer to his friend when Hashirama made to leap at the waking person - no doubt to give them a bear hug - which wouldn't end all that well for the Hokage. The person he would have leaped at was incredibly fast and killed first and asked questions never if someone startled them during sleep or while they were waking up. Part of being a shinobi and part of because of the person's own paranoia.

So they all stood still and waited with bathed breath as ruby eyes opened under a shaggy fridge of snow white hair, equally pale eyebrows drawing together into a frown as their owner took in the people standing in the hospital room. Senju Tobirama, suddenly aged five, just studied them with a frown, not understanding why Hashirama was bawling like a baby in his best friend's arms, why Touka and Mito looked to be repressing cooes at how cute he was or why the two Uchiha brothers were just staring at him like that. He just brought up one pale arm to rub the sleep from his eyes and let his senses settle, feeling no threat coming from these people. Two of them even felt like his family!

"My baby brother! Let go, Madara! That's my baby brother!" Hashirama wailed and flailed in the older Uchiha's grip, letting out a painful yelp when the wild haired man did as asked, purposefully dropping him so he would fall on his ass. "Why you do that for!?" The man-child asked with a pout and Madara snorted.

"You asked and I complied. You never specified you wanted me to let go of you _gently_. Nor would I have."

"So mean." Hashirama bemoaned, curling up in on himself like he was wont to whenever he had his little depression fits. Madara just snorted again, almost jumping when he felt a tug at the sleeve of his robe. He looked down, blinking perplexedly when his black eyes met a pair of red eyes that weren't red from the Sharingan. Tobirama was staring up at him with something akin to wonder on his chibisized face, a look Madara was only used to seeing on kids from his own clan. True to Hashirama's teasing words from the time they were talking about who would become Hokage of the village - Madara had never been so glad to refuse the position as when he and Tobirama brought in the first stack of paperwork Hashirama would need to complete and then those stacks just kept on coming - Madara's face was rather intimidating, especially for kids whose first horror stories their mothers told them were of the big bad Uchiha with their leader Madara. It didn't help that there were still people who liked to call him demon-spawned and the like to this day. Funny thing was, it was usually Izuna who now lived up to that name whenever he overhears someone saying something like that about his precious Nii-san. So, yes. Madara really wasn't used to kids who weren't Uchiha not being afraid of him.

But Tobirama had never been afraid of him to begin with. He had just thought him dangerous and unstable and had looked for flaws in everything Madara ever did. Thankfully, that attitude soon all but disappeared after the white haired man saw how seriously Madara was taking his job. It had finally seemed to make it through to his thick skull that Madara wanted this peace to last, perhaps even more so than Hashirama. After all, Madara's dreams for the village were the protection and security of his last brother and of his clan. Madara working hard, supporting Hashirama and protecting and fighting for Konoha and all of her people as fiercely as he had for his clan for so long had finally brought home to the younger Senju brother that Konohagakure was as much Madara's - and as such, the Uchiha's - home and sanctuary as it was anyone else's. The fact that he proclaimed Madara to become the official protector of the village, a Sasaukage to Hashirama's Hokage, shocked more than one person but it also finally brought peace between the two stubborn, prideful most important people in Hashirama's life. They still weren't friends but they actually got along better than most friends normally do. Something to do with being too much alike yet fundamentally different, just like the elements of their chakra.

Still, Madara didn't think that was a good enough reason for Tobirama to stare at him like that. He arched an eyebrow down at the boy and spoke in a gruff voice, hoping his confusion wasn't too obvious. "Yes?"

The beaming smile he got for granting the child his attention took him aback. It was too cute for someone who is usually so stoic like Tobirama is. "My name is Tobirama. What's yours, Mister?"

"Madara," the Uchiha replied, a little stumped. He looked towards the others, hoping that the two Senju will be able to deal with the boy better. It was obvious Tobirama didn't remember him, something that they had theorized would happen for both his brother and himself and Mito, since they all met Tobirama when he was older than five.

The albino boy only beamed brighter and suddenly hugged his legs, almost making Madara stumble from the added weight. He squeaked when Touka let out a booming laugh as she watched her miniaturized younger cousin nuzzle the one man who could usually cause him a headache faster than even Hashirama was able to induce one and that was saying something.

"Oh man! Tobi must really like you!" The brunette woman crowed, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes. "He used to be so asocial with everyone else but a few select people he liked back then! And he likes you now, Madara! Ha! You're stuck with him now!"

"I think it's cute." Mito unhelpfully added, giggling at the face Madara was making just before he turned to the Hokage.

"Do something, you bumbling baboon!" Hashirama squeaked as his best friend all but roared at him, yet, nevertheless, he nodded and immediately dropped to his knees in front of his younger brother with a warm and welcoming smile on his face.

"Tobi, come to Anija!" The elder Senju beckoned and everyone kind of expected Tobirama to comply. After all, he usually did, no matter how much he disliked it. Yet now all he did was tighten his hold on Madara and turn his head to glare at his older sibling.

"No."

Hashirama almost instantly fell into his newest bout of depression while Touka's jaw dropped to the floor. That ... had never happened before. Tobirama had never _not_ listened to his older brother. Yet now ...

"B-b-but why?" The older Senju brother cried out, tears gathering in his eyes as he stared beseechingly at the albino. Tobirama only made his hold - and his glare - firmer around the legs of the confused and slowly panicking Uchiha.

"I like it here."

"But I'm your Anija!" Hashirama all but sobbed out, reaching out his hands towards the boy but Tobirama just stepped fully behind Madara to hide himself from the long limbs. Said man looked towards his brother with a helplessly confused expression and Izuna could only shrug back at him, equally confused and helpless in the Senju drama unfolding before them. They weren't used to this sort of thing. At least not from Tobirama. And the man had the gall to call _the Uchiha_ dramatic!

"No, you're not. Anija is eight, not in his late twenties. Besides," Madara squeaked when his legs were squeezed briefly in a tight hug. "I like Madara. He feels safe."

Deciding enough was enough when she heard that last comment about the most explosive character in the entire village, Touka walked over to crouch in front of her cousin, ignoring Hashirama's wailing of being betrayed by his best friend because his baby brother no longer liked him and instead preferred Madara. Said man was rightfully indignant about such accusations. She still ignored them, focusing on the scowling boy that eyed her distrustfully. "Hate to break it to you, Tobes, but Madara is the most unsafe person for _legions_. Maybe anywhere."

"I heard that, you harpy!" The Head of the Uchiha Clan turned his face enough to show his glare to the female Senju, all the while pushing Hashirama away from his person as the Hokage tried to reach Tobirama around his friend's waist, which will no doubt end with all three of them falling to the ground and possibly squashing the five year old.

"So why don't you let go and come with your pretty cousin Touka. I'll even buy you a treat! Any kind." She wheedled, thinking it would work like it had worked when Tobirama had first been this age. They had been fairly close back then so it was safe to assume he will react positively to this.

The boy at least appeared to think about it, tilting his head to the side, his scowl turning into a thoughtful frown. Everyone fell quiet as the five year old thought, even Hashirama and Madara stopped their silly antics. Then the snow haired Senju looked up towards Madara, the Uchiha not sure what to expect, before Tobirama seemed to nod to himself and turned back to look at Touka again.

"Madara is prettier so I'll pass, thank you." The whole room seemed to keel over from the shock, Madara only staying standing due to his dropped jaw acting like a steadying pole. Izuna, however, soon found himself hooting with laughter while Tobirama just smiled up at his new favorite person. Madara only snapped back to his senses when Touka took him by the neck and started strangling him, making him release chocked yelps and forcing Tobirama to let go when she started shaking him worse than a rag doll.

"What have you done to him, you vile man!? What have you done to my poor baby cousin!?" The furious Senju demanded, still shaking the elder Uchiha brother while Izuna stopped laughing and now panickingly called out his brother's name, not sure how to help Madara out of this bind. While he was second best only to his brother and the Senju brothers, he knew very well that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and he doubted Touka will take this situation lightly.

"Get off of me, you crazy psycho bitch!" Madara screamed right back, finally getting a hold of himself even if he was dizzy, enough so to let the ghostly first barrier of chakra of his dark blue Susanoo to form. It repelled Touka's hands and she hissed as the protective chakra shell left some damage on her hands but she still lunged at Madara again until he formed the entire ribcage and one of his Susanoo's skeletal hands to catch her before she actually injures herself when attacking Madara when his Susanoo was protecting him. After all, it was _really_ highly potent and concentrated chakra - and a lot of it - acting as a shield for its caster. Only Hashirama had ever faced it in battle and lived to tell about it. It's what finally made the Uchiha - and the Senju, to be honest - to finally consider a lasting ceasefire and even peace. How the two powerhouse best friends managed to convince the elders of their own clans to come together and build a village together is the _real_ mystery. Rumor has it, though, that Madara was _really_ good at outshouting people, something no one really doubted. The man had a pair of lungs on him that very few can challenge. "I didn't do anything!" And he was coming close to demonstrating their capacity in his frustration and Mito would rather not go deaf in her mid twenties.

"Maybe we should focus on Tobirama's rather strange behavior first, before assigning the blame to Madara." The man's protests went unheeded as the redhead came to crouch in front of the shocked child. He was still staring wide eyed at his cousin and Madara. "Hello, Tobirama. My name is Mito. Can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Red eyes averted from the Susanoo user to look at the Uzumaki. Mito, knowing how sensitive sensors were to others' emotions and moods through the churning of their chakras, made sure her chakra was nice and calm, tranquil like a calm river on a nice, sunny day and she watched as Tobirama relaxed. The albino didn't move away from her hand when she reached over to pet his hair but he still looked uneasy to be touched by a stranger. How he felt so at ease with hugging Madara, Mito was left to ponder over. It probably had something to do with the man's disposition as a secret mother hen and protector as well as the warmth of his chakra from being a katon user. She, too, had been rather surprised by the warmth Madara was giving off when she first met him, more so than any other Uchiha. Then again, he was a lot stronger than the rest of his clan and had some _really_ impressive chakra reserves.

"Anija just turned eight yesterday and we all stayed up longer than usual to celebrate. Itama and Kawarama stole some sake from Otou-sama when he got drunk and Anija and Touka drank half of it. I didn't like the taste so I gave my cup back and Itama got queasy from the smell. I thought we'd be in trouble when I woke up, yet I found myself here." The youngest Senju recounted and Hashirama and Touka paused under the glares Madara and Mito were giving them for their irresponsible behavior in their early youths. Still, Madara let go of Touka and retracted his Susanoo, crossing his arms over his chest in his usual confident manner. He did his best to ignore the red eyes that seemed to follow his every movement. More so than usual, even.

"That doesn't explain his sudden lack of interest in his family or his sudden obsession with Nii-san." Izuna pointed out after a short stretch of silence, not bothering to point out to Madara that he and their own younger brothers had once stolen a sake bottle that Madara had been gifted with for learning the Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu when they were young and accidentally getting totally wasted from it. What Madara didn't know won't hurt him. More importantly, it won't hurt _Izuna_. "What's up with that, anyway?"

"Yeah. It's not as though Madara is very children-friendly. He's as unstable as a burning, uncontrollable inferno!" Touka huffed, crossing her own arms as she glared at the man in question who very pointedly chose to ignore her. "Tobirama has more sense than that. Besides, he would _always_ choose us if the situation were _normal_ , hence why I think all of this is Madara's fault."

"He doesn't seem to recognize us at all, though." Hashirama observed rather solemnly, sadness creeping into his voice at the thought of his last younger brother not knowing him. Mito nodded to this observation.

"A chakra signature changes as a person grows and matures. Two decades is a lot of time for a signature to evolve into a different sensation. You still feel familiar but he probably doesn't realize why yet. He'll no doubt understand it soon enough."

Madara scowled at the woman when he noticed how the boy in question seemed to be squirming inside of his own skin. "You _could_ act as though he were _right there_ , which he _is_." He bit out and in return got a glare and two sheepish looks.

"As for liking Madara, it probably has to do with Madara's strong and hot chakra. Shinobi with water natured chakra, especially sensitive sensors, usually have a preference in their companions to be those with fire natured chakra since the warmth from the fire heats up their own, rather cold in comparison, chakra and gives them a form of balance, I guess."

"Like the Hatake always marry within or outside their clan so one partner is a raiton and the other a doton user?" Izuna questioned, wondering if katon users also preferred the presence of a suiton user. For most katon users, it was probably true but Uchiha always liked it hot so you never know. The Uchiha bloodline was so strong and unique that _everyone_ had an affinity towards fire and rare few times lightning and earth as well, but _always_ fire.

"Probably." Mito conceded, not entirely sure if her theory was correct herself. It was just a guess.

"But Tobirama said he felt _safe_ with Madara, not warm." Touka pointed out, still not letting that go. "There is nothing _safe_ about him. He's not children-friendly."

Izuna took great offense to that on his brother's behalf. "Hey! I'll have you know Nii-san is the _most_ child-friendly person you will _ever_ find!" The younger Uchiha crossed his arms and glared at the brunette. "All the kids in the clan love him and run to him as soon as they see him. Just because _your_ people see him as bad and dangerous doesn't mean he's a _monster_!"

"Uchiha Madara, good with kids? Ha! Don't make me laugh." If one thought Tobirama and Izuna were the ones that will never get along, they would be wrong. True, their start was rocky at best when the peace treaty was finally signed, neither younger brother trusting their older brother's best friend, even less the rest of the opposing clan. But with time, they became very close friends. Never like Hashirama and Madara; those two were like soul brothers. But still pretty close. The people they don't get along with, though, were Senju Touka for Izuna and Uchiha Hikaku (only sometimes) for Tobirama when he wasn't too busy arguing with Madara. Now the relationship between _those two_ was _something_ ... only no one knew what that something _was_. They could fight back to back like not even the Uchiha brothers could yet they could also argue like two bitter blood enemies.

Hashirama calls they frenemies.

Madara and Tobirama call him an idiot.

"He's better with kids than _you_ , at the very least!" Izuna countered, the two participants of the argument getting into each other's face, glares firmly in place. "Aren't women supposed to be good with kids?"

"Are you _implying_ something, Uchiha?" Touka dangerously hissed out, baring her teeth like an enraged beast. Madara had quite enough of this foolishness.

"If you will excuse me," he said, turning to leave without a backwards glance at the other occupants of the room. "I have a mission I should have left for an _hour_ ago. You can finish this idiotism without me." He opened the door, Shunshined away before anyone could say anything and let the door close behind him. Touka and Izuna stared at it for a moment along with everyone else before going right back to their argument, Hashirama trying to calm them down before they reached for their blades or chakra. Mito sighed and returned to studying the scroll with a last pat to Tobirama's hair before focusing on the seal again.

No one saw red eyes frown in determination nor did they hear the opening of the hospital room door, so wrapped up in their own business they were. By the time Mito could no longer sense her de-aged brother-in-law, the boy was already long gone.

00000

Madara had been rather focused on his mission when he left the village, so he didn't notice his silent follower until they were a good mile away from Konoha and some bandits ambushed him on the road, the idiots. He'd made quick work of them but three had recognized him on sight - and wasn't _that_ an ego boost! - and had fled the other way as quickly as they could. Madara had paid no heed to them, knowing it will only make his mission easier if bandits knew he was threading the forest and stay away for a while, but he was forced to change his mind when he heard a young and unfortunately familiar voice yelp behind him, followed by the sound of clashing of weapons.

Cursing, Madara whirled around and rushed back to see Tobirama fighting two of the bandits, one already dead at his feet. The white haired boy was struggling with his two remaining opponents but was doing far better than some ninja three times his age. Still, it was obvious that he won't come alive out of this fight out of sheer inexperience so Madara cut in, killing the two bandits before they could harm the younger Senju brother. Tobirama blinked up at him as the men fell down in a heap of dead limbs before just walking over to Madara and making as though to attach himself to Madara's legs again, but the Uchiha crossed his arms, took a step back and scowled down at the Senju.

"What are you doing out here, Senju? You could have ended up killed!" The Senju flinched a little at his loud words but still kept walking towards Madara as though completely ignoring the rage all but rolling off of the man. Which Madara by now knew is neigh impossible for any sensor, let alone one as strong as Tobirama. That particular skill has come in quite handy more than once while they were dealing with ... almost any new clan that wanted to join Konoha, especially the Hyuuga and the Nara, the latter because of how lazy and slow they were, not to mention that they tried repeatedly to manipulate them into giving in to all of their unacceptable demands (Tobirama had been rather close to actually not signaling his brother just how agitated and pissed off Madara was becoming when they even tried to undermine both the younger Senju and the Uchiha as advisors and just let the older man rip into them - with words or weapons, it was becoming less and less of a concern to him - but they somehow both managed to refrain from causing an incident, even if they both got wasted together later from the headache the Nara had been able to create) and the Hyuuga because of how they treated seven eights of their own clansmen. Had Tobirama not been able to sense the subtly growing killing intent and call for a break like he did when he did, the Hyuuga would have waged war on Konoha.

Seeing how pissed Madara was that day, it was a good thing they didn't. It would have been genocide, a massacre, suicide, a clan wipe-out and just plain idiocy. Things would have _burned_.

"But I wasn't." Tobirama calmly pointed out, coming to stand right in front of Madara, craning his neck to look up at the man. Madar found it rather disturbing, if he was being honest. Tobirama is about three or more centimeters taller than him so the older man usually has to crane his neck up a little in order to properly meet his eyes, yet now he was looking down to his companion.

"You still haven't answered my question." The Uchiha instead chose to focus on. The albino averted his eyes to the side, the tips of his ears dusting an interesting but subtle shade of pink. It was the most reaction Madara had seen from him since the day he accepted Hashirama's hand in the middle of the battlefield and declared an end to the war between the Uchiha and the Senju in front of all of their clansmen. Back then, it had been shock. Madara had to admit he likes this bashful embarrassment better. It was ... sort of cute.

"I followed you."

"I can see that. Mind telling me why, though?" The boy shuffled his feet a bit before once again meeting Madara's gaze square on.

"I feel safe with you. And ... You don't talk like I'm not in the same room." Understanding hit Madara pretty quickly. He was a genius in his own right his whole life and he remembered how he _hated_ being overlooked just because of his age, had hated the way the adults forgot he was there and that he understood perfectly everything that they used to discuss regarding himself and his talents. It's why he had spoken up for the boy in the first place. Adults tended to forget about the kids that were supposed to be a part of the conversation when they got too deep into it. Ordinary, less gifted - and less defiant and free-willed, in the case of both Madara and Tobirama - kids wouldn't mind and would have just zoned out and sat patiently until someone took them out of the room or finally addressed them again. Kids like Madara and Tobirama minded very much. Madara was well aware of that.

As was he well aware of the burning of his own cheeks as he turned to study their surroundings, scanning for possible threats. Somehow he doubts they would have gotten close enough to be a danger without Tobirama noticing them first with his senses. Still, better safe than sorry. And if it _just_ so happened that it gave him an excuse to not look at the boy while he responds, it was just a lucky coincidence.

"I used to hate that myself when I was a kid and that still doesn't explain why you would follow me out on a mission instead of staying with your family back in the village, where it is _safe_."

"I'm not a kid," came the petulant reply almost immediately. Madara rolled his eyes and finally found that he can meet those naturally ruby eyes again. He had no idea when he began worrying for the younger Senju or when they began understanding each other, but these random blushing moments have been reoccurring for _weeks_ now. Madara was getting rather annoyed with himself. "And they feel like strangers, almost. I followed you because you feel safe." _And they don't_ , is what went unsaid, Madara knew. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There's no way you're going back to the village and staying there, even if I escort you, is there?"

"None, whatsoever." The tiniest smirk pulled at the edge of the kid's lips and Madara sighed a long suffering sigh. _'Senjus,'_ he thought with a shake of his head.

"Fine, you can come along, but only this time and only if you follow the rules."

"Rules?" The bright haired one repeated confusedly.

" _Rules_." Madara confirmed with a nod of his head. "You must stay close to me at all times and do as I say if we come across any trouble. You are _not_ to actively search for an opponent and engage an enemy unless absolutely necessary. You just leave everything to me and focus on staying _alive_ and _hidden_."

"But-"

"If you have anything against these rules, I'll just carry you back to Konoha so your family can lock you up in an overprotective manner that I would _totally_ approve of." The Uchiha arched a single brow and Tobirama pouted but still accepted the terms.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Madara just turned around and started running, off to finish his - thankfully easy and not overly dangerous - mission.

Not a second later, a pair of smaller feet joined his run.

00000

The mission was done before either the Senju or the Uchiha could blink. It was an overall too easy and too low rank mission for someone of Madara's skill and reputation, but the fee had been high and he had been personally chosen for the job. Madara had originally been offended that Hashirama would dare send him out on such an easy mission when he wasn't recovering from previous wounds - a rare thing, but it still happened; even Madara or Hashirama can't come out unscathed from a fight against a mini army of shinobi, as good as they are - as he was wont to, but then he met the client who all but sang his praises and insisted that he wanted only the _glorious Uchiha Madara, the best shinobi ever_ (the man's words, quoted, much to Madara's delight) to fulfill the mission for him and that money wasn't a problem. Tobirama, the opportunist and strategist that he is, had immediately upped the price by several hundred ryo before Hashirama could insist to keep the original price. They could always use a bit of extra cash and Madara had been more than alright with it, especially since the man had insisted on it when he had realized his original payment could have offended his favorite ninja. While Madara will never deny it had been quite an ego boost and that he had bragged quite a bit about it since he was assigned the mission last week, he still found his newfound fanboy to be a bit creepy.

He had never before been so grateful to Tobirama for dragging him away for paperwork and meetings. The younger Senju had been a godsend.

The mission had been easy. All he had to do was kidnap a girl who happened to be his employer's baby sister back from the nobleman their father had married her off to and make it look like another nobleman had hired a Sunagakure ninja to do it so he can force her to elope with him. The girl had gone with him easily enough - apparently, she, too, was a fan of his and she had discussed her escape from this loveless marriage with her brother before she was taken away from their home - and it wasn't hard to frame Suna's ninjas or that other nobleman, since Madara was well enough versed in fuiton and doton jutsus and all he needed was a genjutsu to plant a few suggestions in the few guards' who saw them minds and it was all done in under an hour. He didn't even have a single ninja to fight, which was quite disappointing. Madara always did love a good fight and the closest to it that he had come on this mission was that one highly trained samurai that nearly discovered their escape had Tobirama not sensed him. That fight was brief, too, but perhaps it was for the best.

Tobirama and Madara escorted the girl to the meeting point where her brother was waiting and they had been treated to the heartwarming sight of a sibling reunion. The siblings were very grateful for their help and gladly added a few gifts along with the other half of Madara's payment before mounting their horses and leaving. Madara and Tobirama stayed in the woods long enough to eat some of the treats the siblings have left along with the beautifully crafted dagger for the Uchiha before they set off back towards the village.

Having gotten used to the fact that Tobirama could easily keep up with his sedate pace of running, Madara was reasonably surprised when a tired Tobirama suddenly yelped before falling to the ground with a pained groan. The Uchiha came to a stop and trekked back to the child as Tobirama woobly got back up to his feet and Madara only now saw how much he was sweating and panting and he cursed his own stupidity. Just because the kid was a damn good ninja did not mean he wasn't still a kid! He then cursed the younger Senju's stubborn nature for not saying anything about how tired he was. For a renowned genius, he really was an idiot sometimes.

The albino just blinked in confusion when Madara suddenly knelt in front of him with his back to Tobirama, hands positioned a little behind his back. Madara wasn't looking at him but Tobirama could just imagine his scowl. "Hop on. I'm carrying you back."

"I'm fine." The five year old insisted even as his chest warmed at the offer and the worry implicated behind it.

Madara turned his head around just enough to show him his unimpressed and impatient scowl. "Hop on or I swear by the sage that I am going to carry you like a sack of potatoes straight to Hashirama's office and tell him I found you following me on the way back." The mother henning that story would cause was definitely not worth the trouble and Tobirama didn't much mind being given a piggyback ride by his new favorite person so he climbed nimbly and carefully on the Uchiha's back, making sure not to pull accidentally on his long mane of silky, midnight black hair. When he was well seated, Madara took hold of his legs under his knees and gracefully stood up before continuing his journey, taking to the trees for faster and safer travel. Tobirama just nuzzled his face into the soft hair in front of him and soon dozed off, completely unaware of the red cheeks of his companion.

Madara swore the kid was more trouble than he was worth, even as his cheeks burned.

00000

Tobirama found himself being gently shaken awake from one of the best naps he had ever had in his young life by the time Madara had reached the village. The proud eastern gate loomed in front of them when ruby eyes opened and Tobirama flinched when all those foreign chakra signatures assaulted his senses. Feeling his flinch, Madara tightened his hold on his right knee and Tobirama gladly focused on his warm, enormous chakra. It's one of the reasons Tobirama liked the man. His chakra stood out almost like a beacon to him. It was bright and warm and _so large_ it almost drowned out all the other chakra signatures and gave Tobirama some peace.

"Come on, kid. Up and at 'em."

"I'm awake." The albino answered with a small yawn as they approached the entrance to the village.

"Halt." One of the ninja guarding the gates called out from his post, both he and his collage tense for a possible fight. "Identify yourself."

"Uchiha Madara." The Head of the Uchiha Clan called out, lifting his head higher so they can properly see him and allowing his eyes to turn a bloody red before even activating his Mangekyo Sharingan so they wouldn't have to ask him stupid questions. Yes, it was protocol and it helped the sentries that they didn't have to memorize each and every single one person in the village, but it was annoying as hell for someone who already had very little patience. Like Madara. So he usually used this little trick and they always let him pass without any trouble.

Like now.

And they didn't even dare ask who the kid on his back was! Ha! No one dared potentially piss him off. Except the Senju brothers and Touka. And occasionally Izuna, but that was what baby brothers were for. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

Speaking of Senjus and baby brothers ... "You _do_ know you're about to be smothered to death in bear hugs and tears, right?"

Tobirama just rolled his eyes but nodded. "I'm aware."

"Then why do it if you knew how your brother's going to react?"

"I thought we already went over this?" Madara frowned at the sass he was getting from the boy and stopped walking, to Tobirama's obvious confusion. The albino then yelped when his legs were let go of and his arms, which had been encircling the man's neck to keep himself steady, were forced away. Only his year of training allowed him to land on his feet with a little stumble but not to land on his butt. "Hey! What was that for!?"

Madara crossed his arms and turned to regard the child with an arched eyebrow. "You will not take on such a attitude with _me_ , boy."

Tobirama copied his stance and pouted at the adult. "Why can't you just call me bymy name? It's _Tobirama_ , not _boy_ or _bozu_ or _kid_."

"Would you prefer I called you _Tobi_ or _Tobes_ like Hashirama and Touka?" The Uchiha challenged and watched with interest and amusement as a shiver all but ran down the child's back.

"Please, by the mother of chakra, _don't_." Smirking, Madara turned back around and headed for the Hokage Tower in the middle of the village.

"Fine, then. Let's go, _Tobirama_."

He ignored the beaming smile his response earned him. He also did his best to ignore the little hand curling around his as they walked through the village.

00000

They earned themselves a lot of strange looks and not so subtle stares as they traveled through the streets of the village to the Hokage Tower, but they expertly ignored them, Madara lost in thought and Tobirama too busy focusing on Madara's chakra signature to care about the rest of the world. He _really_ liked how warm, how _safe_ he felt around Madara. The man was like a furnace or maybe a wild flame, uncontained but still somehow controlled, free and solidified into a living, breathing person that gave off warmth and radiated protection like the summer sun. Tobirama was fascinated how someone could feel so hot. He had sensed a few Uchihas before - he was a sensor and a powerful one, of course he did. He had sensed their fire chakra.

They had never felt as warm as Madara feels.

He also liked feeling Madara's most of the time cool temperament. Despite obviously being quick to get a reaction out of, Madara wasn't some rash person and kept a cool head on most of the time, keeping calm until something got him going. It was a lot like a calm before a storm in continuance and Tobirama had always been fascinated by that calm before it started pouring rain and thunder and lightning rolled over the sky. Only with Madara, it would be more like raining fire and grime stone when he finally sets off. Or maybe it was more like a volcano? Tobirama had never seen either a rain of fire or a volcano eruption so he wouldn't know. It still sounded like a good comparison, to him, anyway.

And while he _was_ rather taken in by Madara's presence, it didn't mean Tobirama was oblivious to everything else. He had some basic shinobi training already, so he knew he must stay always vigilant, seeing as how their clan was at war. He was well aware of the stares and whispers and he found himself smug when he realized some of them were _envious_ that he got to hold Madara's hand. It would seem not only he found Madara pretty. To be expected, he mused, as his new favorite person was definitely good looking. Hashirama had often tried teasing him about girls but always failed, as Tobirama rarely reacted. Girls his age were mostly just pretty and weren't even beginning their kunoichi training yet and he was a warrior first, through and through. He rather liked strong people. Tobirama knew he was young but he was mature enough to know what he liked and to know what he wanted.

And Tobirama wanted a partner, in every sense of the word. Someone who would treat him like an equal and who would share everything with him, from the bed to the battlefield. He wanted someone strong whom he can rely on, someone he knew would never leave him behind but rather drag him all the way home, no matter how far away it was. He wanted someone not only strong enough to defend themselves - which he considered _very_ important because he didn't want his heart broken when they died, like his father's heart was when his mother died - but strong enough to protect others, too. And someone stubborn enough to cling to their dreams and ideals and morals. Tobirama wanted a good person by his side, someone who wouldn't hesitate to do the right thing, even if others disagreed. He guessed that he was searching for someone a bit like his Anija but he didn't want another Hashirama. He wanted someone who wouldn't get depressed when Tobirama chided them. He wanted someone who would _fight back_ as good as they got. And he wanted someone who is caring. Caring and kind, but could still be rational, could still do their duty.

And while he knew he could never have him, Tobirama knew Madara would be his ideal partner. Even if the man seemed to want to keep most of his redeeming characteristics to himself.

"Tooooobiiiiiii!" The wailing of his name snapped both Madara and Tobirama out of their thoughts seconds before they were bowled over by a crying Hashirama, clinging to the small albino's body like he were a life line and Tobirama wheezed as the air was pushed out of his body by the attack/hug. Madara just grunted as he fell on his backside, his chakra flaring with his temper before either Senju brother could react.

"You _utter barbaric fool_!" The Uchiha almost screeched if his voice hadn't been a deep, rumbling roar of anger. Many villagers immediately began cowering under his tones and Tobirama wanted to snort, had he had the air to do it. What were they so afraid of Madara for? The man _fought for them_ , for chakra's sake! Tobirama had felt the swell of fondness and protectiveness when they had crossed the village gates just moments ago. Madara _loved_ this place and he made it pretty obvious. It was just that no one seemed to dare look at him closely enough to realize this. " _How_ many times have I _told_ you to _act according to your status as village leader_!? You do _not_ slam innocent bystanders to the ground, you _idiot_! Think what sort of image you would make if some foreign delegation were to see us now! What do you presume they would think of us!? _Think_ for _once_ in your life! Idiot."

Hashirama let out a whimper at the - rightfully deserved but none the less harsh - reprimand he got from his best friend. "Sorry, sorry! I know, I know! But Tobirama just _disappeared_ all of a sudden and we couldn't find him _anywhere_! We searched _everywhere_ and I was just so _worrieeeed_!" Not it was Madara who flinched when fat tears - genuine, despite how it may look - started rolling down the brunet man's face and Tobirama tried even harder to squirm away from the Mokuton user to get away from the torrents, but to no avail. Helpless, the five year old looked beseechingly and Madara could only sigh tiredly, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder and patting it a few times rather awkwardly, obviously not used to this sort of thing.

"There, there. He's here and he's fine. He was safe the whole time." A little white lie never hurt anyone, right? Hashirama paused in his wailing to look his best friend in the eye before lunging at him and crushing him against his chest as well, right next to his baby brother. Madara flailed about, trying to push himself away but an emotional Hashirama was a clingy one and he allowed his Mokuton to grow a few tree roots and wrap around the three of them tight so the Uchiha couldn't escape.

"Thank you so much, Madara! You truly are kind!" The Hokage cried against his best friend's hair, ignoring how he was all but suffocating his two most important people with his affection. "You found my baby brother and brought him back to me! I owe you a dept! Anything you ask of me, I will give it to you without hesitation."

"What I _really_ want right now is for you to _get off of me_!" Came the muffled demand but most of the ones observing the spectacle still heard and could help but snicker, giggle or chuckle at the scene.

Hashirama nodded seriously, as though he were passing a new law. "It shall be done." Right before he started wailing again in his friend's wild hair. Madara just gave up with a sigh and let Hashirama cling to him like a child would to a teddy bear, opening one tired eye to regard the albino a mere inch or less away from him, also trapped in the Hokage's hold.

"I blame you for this," he told the boy seriously and Tobirama just rolled his eyes before moving in swiftly and planting a little peck right on top of Madara's nose, making the Uchiha flush and squeak from the gesture. Tobirama just smiled contentedly as he allowed himself to rest against what was so _obviously_ his Anija's - not only was Hashirama the only one who would act like this, but he was also the only Mokuton user in the world and Tobirama finally felt how familiar his chakra really was - strong chest, watching his new favorite person for a few seconds as Madara floundered around like a startled chick before closing his eyes and allowing himself to just enjoy this strange peace.

00000

Madara _knew_ he shouldn't be surprised to hear a knock on his door, he _knew_ he should have expected it to happen. Yet he _was_ surprised and he _didn't_ expect the knocking at half past midnight, when he had finally finished all of his duties as co-fonder of the village and had just dressed for sleep. He knew he should have seen this coming, especially with the new addition to the craziness that was Konoha that had been wandering around, following him the entire day. But he didn't.

He just heaved a sigh and walked over to open his door, grateful that Izuna was out on some mission and wouldn't be here to tease him when he eventually gave in to the kid, like he knew he would. Senju Tobirama or not, Madara had always had a big weak spot for kids and often could not deny them much. His brothers used to _gladly_ take advantage of that fact while they were still alive and most of the elders of his clan had despaired of what would happen when he finally took his position as Clan Head, but Madara knew there were limits to what he can give to kids.

And Tobirama hadn't really _asked_ for anything, usually just content to shadow Madara and maybe hold his hand or sit on his lap while they walked around the Hokage Tower or sat in meetings. Thankfully, his glare was more than enough to stop most people from even daring to open their mouths to either question him or make a remark, although a few _did_ try, only to shut their mouths as soon as his glare settled on them personally. It wasn't enough to cow the Hyuuga Clan Head but Madara usually liked reminding that man of his place, anyway, so he gladly cut him down to size with words and glares in a matter of a few minutes. Hashirama was harder to deal with, since he found Tobirama's clinginess to Madara both cute and depressing, for more reasons than one. Madara kind of just tuned out his old friend and continued on with work while Hashirama bemoaned the lost opportunity of a closer relationship between the two of them or something.

Still, Madara had thought he had managed to convince Tobirama to go sleep at Hashirama's house to spend some time with his brother. The five year old had been ... almost a brat, in that situation, stubbornly refusing to leave until Madara threatened he would get angry and _stay_ angry with the boy, so Tobirama finally reluctantly gave in and allowed Hashirama to pick him up and carry him away with one last hug to Madara's legs. It was for the best, after all. It will give Mito a chance to study the effects of the seal now that she had been able to get the image back onto the scroll. She had explained it in detail how she figured it out but Madara had mostly tuned her out and all he knew was that it had, naturally, needed some water nature infused chakra to return the characters onto the seal. It made sense, since Tobirama was the best suiton user in the Fire Country. They don't know further, since they still haven't had any bigger clashes with foreign ninja, but he'd definitely be in the top 10 list, at the very least. So, yes, Madara was pretty certain that Mito had it all handled and that it was only a matter of time before the younger Senju was back to normal. Madara couldn't wait. Not because the kid was a bother - the exact opposite, since he never interfered with Madara's work and just wanted to be around and ... _cuddle_ with him (and yes, Madara _is_ going to tease the hell out of Tobirama for that when he gets turned back to normal) - but because of how Touka was still glaring at him. It was getting rather _annoying_.

So, with a sigh, Madara opened his front door tiredly and was greeted with the ... very cute sight of a five year old Senju Tobirama dressed in some pajamas that Hashirama had obviously kept from his original childhood, the sentimental fool. Madara just smirked at the little wave designs as he stepped aside to let the albino in. As expected, Tobirama silently walked in and went straight for Madara, hugging his legs even before the door was closed, burying his face in Madara's abdomen. The Uchiha just crouched down and picked the kid up, easily placing him on his hip and carrying him to his bedroom. He closed the door put Tobirama down and immediately went for the far side of his bed. He burrowed underneath the covers before one could blink and left enough room for the boy to join him, since Madara had no doubt that was why the kid had sneaked out of his brother's house and had trekked all the way from the other side of the village to the Uchiha Compound so late at night.

True enough, a little body made the bed dip just ten seconds later but Madara ignored his impromptu guest and just tried to go to sleep already. It had been a long day and he had no doubt he'll be awoken earlier than usual because of a certain Senju when they realize their baby brother was gone. _Again_. Madara wondered how someone could be such a bad older brother. If Izuna was in Tobirama's place and Madara in Hashirama's, Madara would have never let Izuna get out of his sight, let alone the Clan Compound or the _village_. Yet this is the second time Hashirama lost Tobirama in one day. Really, Madara was baffled that Konoha was still standing with that buffoon as their leader.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a movement beside him and a small body snuggling closer to him. Madara blinked open his eyes, already easily adjusted to the dark - a wonderful side effect of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was the absolutely perfect vision he got after exchanging eyes with Izuna so neither of them would go blind - and nearly started when small, pale arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder and then nearly fainted when he saw how close the boy was. Madara went to protest but all words and thought processes died when Tobirama boldly placed a chaste little kiss directly on his lips, settled down with his twig like arms (in comparison to the adult Tobirama) moving lower to Madara's waist and just burrowed his head into the shocked man's chest. He was asleep before Madara could get his wits back around himself.

Madara was just glad there was no one to see his embarrassment as he was sure his face was burning, red as a tomato. He knew he should probably rage at this sort of treatment, even from a child - maybe _especially_ from a child - but he could not find it in himself to protest. Madara wasn't a fool. He knew he found the younger Senju attractive - rare few could make his coloration work for them and not be a Hatake - and he knew he respected the man. Not to mention they had gotten rather close over the building and helping Hashirama in the ruling of Konoha, all the projects the two of them did and the rare few missions they took together. Far and wide already, people knew they were a terrifying duo, as negotiators, politicians, fighters and protectors. Rare few dared cross their path on missions and rarer few were those who would try to trick them in a political manner. They were the 'Dream Team' as Hashirama liked to call them and no one could rebuke such claims, even though their brothers kind of wanted to complain. After all, Izuna and Madara have been the ideal team for years among the Uchiha, the same for Hashirama and Tobirama among the Senju and Hashirama and Madara _were_ the founders and best ninja of their generation and could work _wonders_ together.

Still, Madara and Tobirama kind of just ... clicked. Everything about them just complimented one another and no one could deny that they really _were_ the perfect team.

So maybe that perfect click could apply for other things? Madara had to fight down another, even more radiant blush at the thought. Really, he shouldn't be getting himself so worked up over one little kiss from a kid who so happened to be a man he respected and was kind of attracted to and who probably won't even remember any of this. He should just go to sleep and prepare for explaining things to Hashirama in the morning when the man will without a doubt barge into his house wailing again.

So Madara just sighed one last time, carefully drew the boy closer to himself just because he could and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

00000

It felt like only an hour of sleep despite sleeping soundly throughout the night when Madara's prediction of being woken up by a Senju came true.

Only, it wasn't the Senju he had thought he would wake up to.

Madara opened his eyes to the sight of Senju Tobirama leaning over him in an almost predatory manner, a strange glint in his eyes even as there was a gentle, almost _loving_ smile on his lips. Madara - like any other sane Uchiha would react - immediately tried to bolt back in panic but the younger man, now back to his normal age, easily caged the Uchiha Clan Head with his arms on either side of Madara's head, cutting off any and all escape. The smile from before turned into a smirk and before Madara could react - for the third time in less than 24 hours - Tobirama kissed him.

Black eyes went as wide as dinner plates when the albino man pulled back, smirk still in place and still leaning over the Uchiha confidently. The man even had the gall to move in between Madara's knees and settle himself comfortable there! Red eyes almost hungrily studied the man beneath him and Madara gulped when he finally realized Tobirama was practically naked, only the tattered remains of his pajama bottoms still clinging to his lower body and his chest completely bared. The sight of all that exposed pale skin was getting him a bit too excited.

"Good morning," Tobirama murmured, leaning over to place yet another kiss on Madara's lips, finally kick starting the older man's brain and his face became as red as his Sharingan.

"W-what do you think you're doing, Senju!?" The Uchiha demanded, activating his Sharingan threateningly but Tobirama just chuckled, leaning in and kissing him yet _again_ , only a bit more roughly this time and Madara couldn't repress a startled moan.

"Why, kissing you, of course." Tobirama had the gall to answer saucily, making Madara bristle.

''And who gave you the permission to do so!?''

''I don't see you really resisting it, either.'' The Senju countered, making the black haired man flounder a bit before baring his teeth. But before he could say anything else, Tobirama leaned most of his weight down on the older man and Madara gasped when he felt the man's obvious morning erection. ''You talk in your sleep, _Ma-da-ra_ , so I know you want me as much as I want you. I'm just kind of disappointed my younger self got to kiss you first.''

Said man began spluttering - because _yes_ , he knew he had that certain problem of talking in his sleep. Izuna has been teasing him about it their entire lives - until it registered what the younger man had said. ''Wait, what?''

Tobirama hummed, leaning down to place kisses all the way from Madara's chin to behind his ear, making the older man arch his neck subconsciously to leave him more place to continue his work, Sharingan eyes flickering back to black and fluttering to half mast at the sensual act. "I have always found you rather fascinating, Madara." Said man shivered when hot breath ghosted over his overly sensitive skin right next to his ear. "And ever since we started working together and I saw you as something _more_ than that one Uchiha who could kill half of the Senju platoon on his own, I realized that not only were you _fascinating_ , but that you were also _hot_." Madara couldn't hold in a gasp when Tobirama took his earlobe between his teeth and played with it, tugging a bit before letting go so he can glide his moist tongue over it. The moan that escaped him obviously pleased the man on top of him since Madara could _feel_ the smirk on those pale lips when they pressed against his neck again. "It helped that your chakra was also so welcoming. With us sensors, we are _always_ attracted to strong chakra signatures that can drown out all the rest when we just want to relax. Working in the same office as you has been the most relaxing experience in the last _decade_ or more. Even if we argue all the time."

Giving up on keeping his Sharingan active when Tobirama ground their hips together, Madara just reached shaky hands to cling onto Tobirama's shoulders. The albino hummed in approval and repeated his earlier action, making both men groan at the delicious friction it caused to their clothed members. It was only then that the Uchiha even became aware of his own arousal and it made him flush in shame and embarrassment, but feeling how excited his companion was came as a sort of a comfort that he wasn't the only one. He gripped Tobirama's shoulder's tightly and tried to push him back a little - it was all going so fast that he was a bit dizzy - only to cry out when the man retaliated by bitting and sucking at an extremely sensitive spot on his neck, right over his aorta. Madara bucked his hips in pleasure, earning a moan from his partner that vibrated pleasantly against his neck, making him shiver.

"W-wait." He called weakly, his voice barely above a whisper when Tobirama sucked harder. He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate totally on feeling but still reluctant to give in like that.

"I know you want me as much as I want you, Madara." The way the younger Senju brother said his name should be forbidden by law, since it all but turned Madara into putty in his hands. "And I know you like me. You even dreamed about me just now and got excited. I thought that Uchihas never do anything halfway."

And they didn't. When an Uchiha hates, they hate with every fiber of their being, with every breath they take, with every thought they make. Their hatred was all consuming and sometimes even led to insanity. It is why an Uchiha very rarely hates. Yes, they don't like and, yes, they _are_ displeased or angry with a person or situation, but they don't _hate_. If Madara's and all the younger generations really _hated_ the Senju like their fathers and forefathers did, then peace would have been impossible. Uchihas feel too strongly, too _fiercely_ , no matter the emotion. It is why most clans know better than to ear themselves the Uchihas' ire or, Kami forbid, their hate.

When an Uchiha is loyal, they are loyal to the bone. Any vow they make, they take it seriously. An Uchiha will gladly _die_ for anyone who earns their loyalty. They will never leave a comrade behind, dead or alive. They will stay with you to your last dying breath and protect you with every fiber of their being. They will never defect and they will _never_ be bribed or won over by a more pleasing offer.

And when an Uchiha likes, they _love_. They love with their mind, body and soul. They love with their life. Their love was absolute, fatal and unwavering. It is final. When an Uchiha loves, they love more than anyone. They will do _anything_ for the person they love. It is an emotion so intense that anyone else would go insane because of it. It is all consuming. It is unchanging. And it is dangerous, because should the one who all that love is directed at die, the Uchiha _will_ go mad.

That is their Curse.

Not many know about that aspect to the Uchihas' character. They see the impassive expressions with only anger and aggression as flashes of emotions and they have dubbed the Uchiha as cold and unfeeling. The Senju had been calling themselves the clan of love for centuries, which automatically labeled the Uchiha as the clan of hate and people never bothered to see beyond that stereotype when they actually meet an Uchiha. The Uchiha never bothered to change their reputation. Let the secret of the depth of their love remain unknown. It could be seen as weakness.

Madara didn't know whether he should be surprised or not that Tobirama had figured them out.

"I like you, Madara. I really do. I want more than a quickie with you." The Senju continued, finally rising to lock eyes with the dark haired man lying beneath him. And what a sight Madara made, with his wild mane pooled around him like ink and flushed cheeks and dilated eyes from his excitement. Tobirama gulped, entranced by the image. With just one word, he could have this beautiful man all to himself. "I think we could really work. Can we at least give us a try?"

Everything was silent as they just locked gazes for a full minute. Then Madara huffed and tugged on Tobirama's shoulders, leaning up at the same time and burying his face in that pale neck, startling the albino. "Idiot Senju. We can't just _try_." The way he said that stopped Tobirama from even beginning to feel disappointed. Instead, excitement flooded him. Was this it? "If you already know how we Uchiha work, then you know it can't be just a _try_. It has to be _real_."

Relief washed over the Senju and he happily hugged his Uchiha tightly against his chest, burying his own face into Madara's hair and inhaling his scent. It, strangely enough, smelled a lot like the forest, with undertones of charcoal and smoke. Almost as if he were out on a mission besides a camp fire. "It _is_ real."

"Good." Tobirama shivered when a really warm hand slid its way up his chest, a teasing thumb grazing his erect nipple. "They what are you waiting for?"

That was all the invitation he needed, pushing Madara back down on the soft mattress and kissing the living daylights out of him. Madara just moaned under his ministrations, his own hands moving to trace random, delightful little patterns on Tobirama's back, making the suiton user shiver even as he started disrobing his soon to be lover. Madara continued playing with his back even as Tobirama tore off the remains of his own clothes - Hashirama was going to cry a river when he saw that they were ruined - settling between the older man's legs comfortably. Neither of them were really up for much foreplay, seeing as there had been an almost palpable amount of sexual tension between them for _months_. How no one had realized it was a mystery neither man felt like pondering much on at the moment. Now, all that mattered was the wonderful sensation of skin on skin, their tongues intertwined as they kissed and touched, exploring each other for the first time and enjoying each new sensation, each new reaction they got from each other.

"You got anything we can use as lube?" Tobirama questioned, moving down from Madara's neck to his chest, experimentally licking a nipple and making the man underneath him arch so beautifully that Tobirama gladly did it again. He got almost the same reaction, followed by a long, low moan that went straight to his cock.

"N-night stand." Madara panted out, weaving his fingers into surprisingly soft white hair. Judging just from how spiky it looked, Madara would have never thought it to be so soft and fluffy to the touch. Still, Madara couldn't help but think with a rather large amount of pride, it wasn't nearly as soft as his own hair and Madara took great pride in his hair.

All thoughts about hair left his mind when Tobirama circled a lubed finger around his entrance, making Madara squirm impatiently. The younger man just chuckled before slowly pushing his digit it, watching with lustful eyes as Madara eagerly swallowed him without much resistance. Yes, the passage was tight but the body oil he had found in the night stand was working wonders. And _oh_! Tobirama couldn't _wait_ to bury himself in Madara. The tight walls around his finger were so _hot_ that Tobirama feared it might just burn him. To be expected, he guessed. Madara really _was_ like a living flame made into a corporal body. That was the only explanation.

He started moving his finger when Madara dug his nails a little into his scalp in his impatience and Tobirama rolled his eyes at him. Still, he enjoyed watching Madara's face contort into pleasure as he massaged his passage. When the rings of muscle felt more relaxed, Tobirama pushed in a second finger. As soon as they were both all the way in, Madara jumped, a whimper falling from his lips. Curious, Tobirama withdrew his fingers and buried them in to the knuckles again and a moan spilled past the Uchiha's lips. Realizing what had happened, Tobirama repeated the motion again, only quicker and harder and watched in amazement as Madara cried out, arching right off the bed, eyes so wide they were in danger of falling out. The proud man turned into a moaning, writhing mess after that and the Senju was enjoying every second of it. It got even better when he added a third finger. Madara was all but begging for him by the time he got him ready to his liking. Had he been a bit more patient, he would have teased Madara more by adding a fourth finger, but neither of them could wait any longer.

"Come on." The older man demanded and Tobirama had no problem indulging him, placing his member at Madara's entrance. He leveled himself with Madara's face and kissed him passionately on the lips before slowly starting to push in, doing his best not to rush things. While he had no doubt that Madara had a high tolerance of pain and that he could take it, this was not at all about pain. It was about pleasure and Tobirama would be damned if he caused his lover any more pain than was absolutely necessary. The slow pace seemed to only agitate the impatient Uchiha more, as he wrapped his legs around the albino man's waist and pushed him in all the way before Tobirama could react. The matching moans they released at least told him Madara was enjoying it.

Still, he let Madara adjust for a moment, just watching the Uchiha and marveling that Madara was letting him do this in the first place. Uchiha Madara was the second strongest man in the world, Hashirama being the only one able to defeat him and even that was unsure half of the time. He had went against small armies of shinobi by himself since he was a boy of eight or so and he rarely got injured no matter the number of opponents he had to fight. Excluding Tobirama himself, Madara's fire could only be stopped by ten or more suiton users and the Susanoo he had mastered when even Izuna couldn't could destroy entire armies and landscapes in the blink of an eye. And yet, here he lies, content to let Tobirama pleasure him in this viewed by some as a submissive position. Tobirama felt strangely humbled and very honored that a proud man like Madara would let him do this.

So he set his mind to bringing Madara the most pleasure he could possibly wring out of the man without literally fucking his brains out, setting at first a maddeningly slow pace that had Madara out of breath from the sheer sensuality of it. It was so good that it didn't even cross his mind to ask for more. The Senju's thrusts were slow and long, grazing the inner walls of his passage so throughly that Madara was surprised to feel his eyes water from the pleasure. All he could do was look up at his lover as concentration morphed Tobirama's face, his fingers still interlocked in white strands of hair. He would have loved it if they could go on like this for hours but his members was already weeping from all the waiting and the preparations had made him _really_ impatient.

"Tobirama," he whispered and it was like a switch had been flipped. Tobirama leaned down and bit at his neck and suddenly, his thrusts sped up, not gradually but suddenly and Madara could only cry out as each and every time his prostate was hit. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the force behind the thrusts increased as well and the tears that had gathered freely slid down his cheeks. When Tobirama was satisfied with his neck, he leaned up to pat them all up to his eyes, where he placed two gentle kisses on each eye before finally mashing their lips together. When he pulled back, Madara was already breathless and could only pant and moan as Tobirama increased his speed by an almost impossible amount. He was living up to his status as the fastest man of his generation, even if that reputation mostly came from his Hiraishin.

"You look so beautiful like this," Tobirama murmured huskily against his forehead, breathing in Madara's scent like a drowning man would water. "All flushed and flustered and all of it because of me." A particularly hard thrust had Madara mewling in absolute pleasure and Tobirama groaned as he felt himself nearing the edge. He wished he could drag this on but there was no way either of them was going to last long at the pace they were going at and there was simply no way they could slow down, either. They were too close for that. They were literally chasing their release and any slower pace now would be pure torture. "Madara."

"T-Tobirama." The Uchiha called out, feeling a tightening in his lower stomach. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck and held on, mouthing at his neck as he desperately chased his release. When he felt a warm hand wrap around his member, he knew he was gone as white invaded his vision and he stiffened against the younger man. He cried out, a garbled version of the Senju's name falling from his lips a second time before he might as well have reached nirvana before his time.

When that tight passage constricted almost painfully around his arousal, Tobirama followed his lover over the edge, spilling his seed eagerly into the older man and all but collapsing on top of him when his arms gave out due to the overwhelming pleasure. For a moment, as he, too, saw only white before his eyes, the albino wondered if he had gone blind and found he wouldn't have regretted it. Being with Madara the way he had been ... totally worth it. Still, he was grateful that wasn't the case when he blinked his eyes a few times and shapes and colors returned to him. He heard a grunt beneath him and carefully lifted himself off of his partner, not bothering to withdraw from Madara just yet. If the older man tells him to, he will. Right now he was enjoying it too much to do it when he wouldn't even want to separate in the first place.

Quite frankly, Madara didn't want to, either, but there was no way he was letting himself be used as a pillow. Good thing Tobirama didn't mind as he rolled them over carefully, not dislodging himself and pulling Madara on top of him. The Uchiha just nuzzled his chest and sighed contentedly and they lay like that for a few minutes.

"How did you turn back, anyway?" Madara finally asked, enjoying the warmth Tobirama's body was giving off, even more so when pale arms wrapped around his waist, one hand playing with the ends of his hair. It was a very calming experience.

"Since it was supposed to be a jutsu that just provides a temporary chakra boost, it was just that: temporary. It wore off on its own. Mito would have figured it out soon enough on her own." The white haired one replied casually, never stopping in his playing with Madara's hair. It was soft like silk, very nice to the touch. "I'll need to fix that seal."

"Please don't mess around with that thing anymore." The Uchiha pleaded with a huff. "Just one day with chibi you was enough, thanks."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Tobirama replied with a smirk, grunting when Madara somehow elbowed him to the gut in retaliation. Nothing too hard but hard enough to still get his message across. Still, Tobirama could only smile down at Madara's messy hair. "Thank you for taking care of me." He said, planting a kiss to the top of Madara's head and watching as the older man melted under the affection.

"It was nothing. You were fine; your _brother_ was the bother." They both snorted together, remembering Hashirama's antics from the last twenty four hours. "Speaking of that buffoon, did he often lose you as a kid?"

Ruby eyes rolled in exasperation. "Touka always said we were lucky I was both a genius and a sensor so I could easily find my way back from wherever he left me, the idiot." He paused for a moment, seeming to ponder something. Seeing the faraway look in his eyes when he raised his head from its comfortable perch, Madara realized he was concentrating on his senses. "That's odd. Hashirama seems to be rushing this way. He's just entered the Uchiha Compound."

Madara immediately stiffened and sat up, flinching slightly when Tobirama's cock slid out of his ass. "Shit!" He had totally forgotten that Tobirama _wasn't_ supposed to be here! He quickly got out of bed, throwing on the nearest clothing he had and running towards the door while calling over his shoulder. "Get dressed, you fool! I don't want to deal with Hashirama's reaction when he realizes we're together!"

Tobirama just smirked and lazily got out of the bed, walking after Madara in all of his naked glory. "Afraid my Anija will disapprove?"

Madara paused to look back and instantly regretted it, feeling his cheeks redden when he saw his lover leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and seduction clouding his red eyes. "I'm afraid he _will_ approve! He's either going to suffocate us with hugs of congratulations or drown us with tears of mourning for his little brother's lost innocence!"

"I've not been a virgin for years, Madara." Came the snorted reply and Madara refrained from retorting that he could tell. Now was not the time.

"It's all black and white with Hashirama. You know that!" A shudder ran through Madara's body. "Sage help us all if he gets stuck in some weird gray area."

Tobirama's agreeing shudder was answer enough and he walked back into Madara's room, going to his dresser and searching for some clothes he can borrow for a while. He guessed Madara _was_ right. It was all black and white between them, too. It was either they were together or not. An Uchiha never does things halfway. And neither does Tobirama.

This was going to be fun.

OWARI


End file.
